Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise
Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise '(どうぶつの森 エキゾチックパラダイス ''Dōbutsu no mori Ekizochikku paradaisu, ''"Animal Forest: Exotic Paradise") is a life simulation game and the fifth game in the ''Animal Crossing series. It is being developed and published by Fjord Studios and is planned for a release in late 2016 for the Wii U. The game involves a player playing as the mayor of a village full of animals, walking around and performing tasks such as helping villagers, buying items, planting trees, fishing, swimming, and more. It is a real-time simulation, meaning that the game changes on a daily basis and time in the game moves exactly like it would in the real world. The focus of this Animal Crossing is bringing cultures from around the world together by adding exotic new species, plants, and holidays in order to spice up life in the game. Another interesting new feature is an online marketplace that adjusts prices for goods and items based on trades around the world, creating a wildly changing and engaging virtual economy. It is the first Animal Crossing game to include options to change skin tone. Unlike ''New Leaf'', Exotic Paradise will have very little changes between international versions besides language. Gameplay The gameplay of Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise is similar to previous titles in the series. You play as the mayor of a village full of villagers who happen to be animals. You can form bonds with villagers by performing simple chores for them and talking to them as often as possible. Villagers will move in and out of your village. Fishing, bug-catching, swimming, and digging up fossils all return as means to earn a few bells and find things to put in the museaum. There is an expanded selction of bugs, fish, sea creatures, and fossils to keep players playing year-round. Harvesting and Gardening Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise will include a more expanded version of the past games' fruit collecting feature. You can now plant plants that will produce vegetables and new plants that are more for decoration. Like previous games, you will still be assigned a native fruit but you will also be assigned a native vegetable. Overall, the game includes 20 different fruits and 9 different vegetables. Familiar plants such as trees, bushes, flowers, and bamboo will return. Holidays *'Any Date (Birthday): '''On your in-game birthday (set at the beginning of the game) villagers will be in your house when you boot up the game. If it is time for a new day to start (at 6:00 a.m.) you will be automatically transported back to your house for the celebration. Villagers will give you gifts of varying quality depending on your relationship with them, and you will receive a Birthday Balloon, and item that you cannot find anywhere else. Occasionally, a villager may even give you their picture on your birthday. *'January 1st (New Years Day): All the villagers are buzzing over the new year, telling you of their hopes and dreams for the year ahead. All town hall duties are called off today, and you cannot buy turnips on this day. If you meet Isabelle in the Village Plaza between 6:00 a.m. and midnight, you will receive an exclusive item: the New Year Calender. This calender is a changing item, meaning that the picture and label on the calender changes in-sync with the in-game month. *'January 20th (Adult's Day): '''On this day, everyone embraces their new lives as adults...for the day only. Completing minigames such as table-setting and washing clothes can earn you parts of a collection of clothing that is called the Adult Collection. It includes a hat, a suit, and fancy shoes. The villagers will spend the 21st talking about how glad they are that it is over. Normal tasks can be done on this day as well, so there is no major break in your schedule. The prize for winning the most minigames this day is a wall-hanging map of Japan. *'January 25th (Fresh Paradise): On January 25th, the leaves turn green as winter begins to melt away. The ground will stay snowy for another month or two but if you are growing cloudberries make sure that you are harvesting them because it will not be long before they are ungrowable for another 6 months. *'January 26th (India Day): '''During this day and only this day can you purchase a curry meal at Brewster's and purchase a bed with the Indian flag on it at whatever version of the Nook store you have. Otherwise, the day goes on as normal with possibly a few remarks from villagers. *'February 2nd (Groundhog's Day): 'Between 6:00 a.m. and midnight tonight you can receive Resetti's picture from his headquarters in the offline market. Be warned, however: he will go off on a long speech about the ethics of Groundhog's Day and his job. *'February 6th (New Zealand Day): 'On this day, you can find a Kiwi Model in your version of the Nook store as well as visit a New Zealand Day-exclusive traveling exhibit at the museum. Some villagers may wear New Zealand's flag as a shirt or hat today. It will otherwise be a normal day. *'February 14th (Valentine's Day): Today Brewster's serves pink drinks and Isabelle will send you a chocolate cake in the mail. By giving villagers gifts on this day, you will be gifted back with a piece of the Chocolate Set. On Valentine's Day mayoral tasks are not possible and villagers will not talk like they normally do. You cannot buy turnips or go to the Island on this day. *'February 25th (Cloudberry's Doomsday): '''The grass changes from snowy to green on this day. Any cloudberry plants will be dead by the morning of the 26th, so remember to harvest the plants. There is otherwise no difference between this day and a normal day. *'March 2nd (Weeding Day):' Leif will unlock topiaries in your list of public works if you pulled all the weeds in your town on March 1. Pull 30+ weeds in your town to get exclusive items from Leif. Do the same in another town to get exclusive item from Leif in that town. *'March 8th (Woman's Day): 'On this day, Isabelle will temorarily take a break making most mayoral work impossible. If you talk to a female villager that you have bonded with, they may give you a Woman's Day Tee. You will also recieve a letter from your mother this day with pink carnations. It replaces Mother's Day. *'March 17th (Green Day): '''Today you can recieve a Shamrock Hat from Isabelle in the Town Hall. If you are not wearing any green, Cranky villagers will try to sneak up on you to pinch you. Online Features Like previous Animal Crossing games, Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise includes the option to visit other people's villages online. However, the game also introduces a new online feature: an online marketplace with an adjusting virtual economy. Each time someone buys something, the average price of the item will go up or down. This price is simply a recommendation, as people can set their own prices. This allows for a semi-realisitic simulation of an economy, with potential for investment in products and bartering. Everything that can be carried in your pocket, including DLC and other rare objects, is sellable. When you have a villager in boxes, you can let people bribe them to move to their own village. Any money from the bribery goes automatically to the player who traded them. In addition to selling, you can also trade and buy items and villagers. Past Animal Crossing games required a friend code for any online activity, but Animal Crossing: Exotic Paradise only requires a friend code for visiting villages. The online marketplace and the Dream Center do not require friend codes to use. The marketplace will also have a reporting system to keep hackers in check as well as a feature that allows people to be rated for trade difficulty (from very easy to very difficult). This is to limit scammers, who can also be listed on the in-game accessable Miiverse community. Characters Villagers There will be four new villager types in this game, each coming from different places around the world: puffins, raccoons, platypi, and chinchillas. In addition to the new types, many existing favorites will return along with some new villagers from already-established species. The chart below labels each villager by their gender (M=male and F=female) as well as their personality (L=Lazy, J=Jock, C=Cranky, S=Smug, P=Peppy, U=Uchi, S=Snooty, and N=Normal). Special Characters Category:Fjord Studios Category:Octoling (User) Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Games Category:Animal Crossing Series Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:2016 Category:Online Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Games